Issei Hyoudou: Symbol Of Peace (Non Canon)
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: He had died almost a millennia ago. It almost couldn't beleve it, even with his new memory's of the event. He, Issei Hyoudou, had been killed before he was even born, no, he hadn't been killed, somebody else had, somebody that had been him. Well, like his brother had always said "If life give you time, use it". Let's see what this new adventure could be. Plus Ultra! Rated M
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of A Legend!

**Hey there people, sorry about the wait, I wasn't feeling like writing for a long time and I had a gigantic writer block so, again, I'm very sorry for the wait. Now, this is an idea I've been thinking about for a long time, well, I've been thinking about it the moment I've read a story about Issei being Batman. That sparked an idea in me. Because when I went and looked back at my character description file, I saw that my description (the new one anyway) looked a lot like an older Issei (if Issei started to become rip and was hulking mountain of muscle that is). So I decided to write this little story while I get back in flow of things and finish this school year. I hope you enjoy this story! PLUS ULTRA!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _Technique/Attack"_

 **~Story start ~**

Issei Hyoudou was a child that was not normal in any sense of the word. He had proof of that, when he started to read and write his first written and spoken word were "Marcus" and "All Might", when he was 5 he started to gain muscle mass at a rapid rate even though he was not doing any intensive body building.

He also started to look like a walking skeleton, his face was very angular, almost like a triangle but with softer edge. Even though he had quite the muscle mass and was no slouch in a fight, he was thin like a tree branch, well, he had practically no body fat so all of his body mass was pure muscle, which was scary when you thought that he was only 5 years old.

Then there were also his coughing habit, when he was too excited he started to cough even though he had no health problem. Doctors said it was a natural reaction for people with lungs problem but he was perfectly healthy, perhaps to healthy too, his immune system was off the charts and he was never sick, he never got cold and never got a fever.

Then, when he turned 8 everything was explained to him, no not by his parents who were as clueless has him, but by himself or, more like his past self.

He, Issei Hyoudou, a young boy with a dream of becoming a hero, was the reincarnation of Marcus Uzumaki AKA All Might. It all happen when he was playing with his friend, Irina Shidou, at the park. Everything was fine until a man with black crow wings and a yellow lance started to kill the peoples that were in the park. When he spotted Irina, he yelled something about revenge and Excalibur before running towards them with intent to kill.

Time seemed to slow down, he could still move and see fine but time seemed to move slower. Then it hit him, memories that were not his started to make their way into his brain.

Happy moment he never experienced, pain he had never felt, joy that was not his and experience of something older then him started to flow into him. But that was not it, he Issei, no, Marcus, was starting to feel it again. The feeling in his chest, his chakra, his magic, and more importantly, One For All was there, waiting for him to draw upon them.

With a mighty cry and an explosion of steam, the symbol of peace was back, grin and all, but he didn't have time to celebrate his return, he had somebody to save. Time started to flow again and the fallen angel seemed to realise that the Excalibur-wielder-to-be was with someone, no, something much much more powerful than it was, but with all of its accumulated momentum, it couldn't stop and got a fist to the face.

A mighty cry of " _Detroit Smash!_ " was heard and wind pressure exploded out of the symbol of peace fist like a rocket.

Irina couldn't comprehend what she just saw, she was about to be attacked by a fallen angel, a creature her father had warned her about, then her best friend (and secret crush) pushed out a war cry and then steam was everywhere. Has she coughed while waving her hand around, a vain attempt at removing the steam in front of her face, she saw the fallen angel charge towards them.

Before she could warn her friend about it, an 8 foot Tall Mountain of muscle ran out of the steam were her friend was not 10 seconds ago and pushed out a mighty cry that sounded like a technique from an anime. _The Detroit Smash_.

Then, before she knew it, air pressure was pushing her around, the only thing stopping her from being thrown around was the hulking man that had grabbed her and had her pressed on his chest. She vaguely thought that it felt like how Issei would hold her when she was scared of something.

When the wind stopped, the fallen angel was nowhere to be seen, having been vaporised by the _Detroit Smash_. The man then started to let out steam like a party balloon and then poof, another explosion of steam and there was her friend Issei, standing his naked glory, his clothes having been blown off by his transformation.

She blushed and quickly looked away but was surprised when he produced some clothes out of nothing. When she asked him what happen he looked at her with a gigantic smile, not unlike the one his hulking muscle form sported, and told her one thing.

"Everything is alright, because I am here!" She didn't know why, but that phrase filled her with hope, hope that every problem, whatever it was, he could solve it. She gave him a big smile and a hug. This, was where the symbol of peace was reborn and ready to restart his duty has the symbol of peace and justice, Plus Ultra!

-Time Skip: 7 years later-

7 years had passed since his reawakening has All Might. During those years, he started working out and going around the city of Kuoh and its neighbor to do some crime fighting.

All Might had been reborn and was the new symbol of peace of the modern world. Irina had also started to train with him. After the "fallen angel incident" has they had called it, she had asked a lot of question about his abilities, from what they could and could not do, to what was he like in his past life.

He had answered all her questions and some more. But if one thing had really been acting up, it was his paranoia which he inherited from his brothers, he was scared that Irina would be targeted again, so he gave her some of his power, she (thankfully) couldn't transform into a gigantic pile of muscle and just gained the standard One For All abilities, such has super strength, super speed and super durability to name a few, she also moved to England 2 years after the event.

Her father's excuse to have her start exorcist school, before she left however, he promised her he would marry her WHEN he saw her again, he sealed his promised with a kiss and an engagement ring.

Now, he was the symbol of peace, All Might, Issei Hyoudou, reincarnation of Marcus Uzumaki, one of the Jū Ryūō, but for now, he was a new student of Kuoh High School.

This was going to be interesting. Plus Ultra!

~End of chapter~

Name: Issei Hyoudou (Marcus Uzumaki)

Alias: All Might, Symbol Of Peace, The Almighty, Primordial God of War.

Appearance: Issei has a triangular shape face with rounded edge and a mop of brown hair with two bang framing his face (Toshinori Yagi hair style).

He his 5'3 foot tall and is 15 years old. He is very muscular and weighs in at around 153 pounds.

Issei's main outfit compose of the Kuoh academy uniform and his everyday clothes which involve very baggy blue jeans supported to him by his belt and a very baggy white t-shirt. In his hero form, Issei goes from 5'3 feet tall to a gigantic 8'74 feet tall.

His shoulder length goes from half a meter to 1.5 meters and he is very muscular in this form (Gankoomon but without the beard, the visor thing and with All Might's hair in hero form).

In his hero form, Issei bang stand up and form the V shape in his hair.

In his two form, Issei's eyes are a bit sunken in but in his hero form you can't see his pupil.

Personality: Issei's hero persona is very much like the stereotypical hero, always smiling, a happy-go-lucky attitude bordering on obnoxious.

In his normal form however, he is more laid back and like to take things easy even though he is ready to help anybody in need may they be at school, on the streets or in his hero work.

Despite having the Uzumaki intellect, he is often told that he is an idiot for not planning thing through, a trait he shares with all his brothers.

Issei also retained his habit of coughing when he is exited from his previous life when he was severely injured by All For One.

Even though the injury was not permanent, the coughing habit clung to him and passed on to his reincarnation.

Hero costume: Issei's hero costume consist of a pair of dark blue jeans, his trench coat, his black chrome digizoid chest armor and a pair of red geta sandal. (Gankoomon outfit without the visor)

Abilities (Show):

-One For All  
-Chakra

-Magic

Technique (Show):

-Detroit Smash

-One For All power transfer 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Hero Is Born!

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. I think I'm going to make it so that I update it once a week. This should do for now. Anyway, I hope your pump because right now I'm pumped. Plus Ultra!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" _Welsh Dragon/Vanishing Dragon Talking"_

' _Welsh Dragon/Vanishing Dragon Thinking'_

" **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

 **~Story start ~**

~Issei Pov~

"Come inside and introduce yourself will you?" the teacher told me when I got to my class. I grinned, how could I not, it was like the first time I went to the human world.

It was kind of weird, the Symbol Of Peace, a being infinitely older than all of the people in this building combined, a being that was there before Ophis, Great Red and Thriexia, was going to a high school.

It was kind of weird since I had already learned all that there was to learn in school since my oldest brother was a freaking genius and taught us all about the human world.

While I was thinking about the absurd thought of the Goban Ryūō (Fifth Dragon King) being in a high school filled with devil I entered the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm 15 years old, please take care of me." I told the class showing my patented hero grin.

The reaction I got didn't surprise me in the slightness. The girls in the class (most of them anyway) began to chat amongst themselves about how I looked, what was I like and other fangirls stuff.

The other half… well, more like what was left of the class (which was about a third to a fourth of the class) which was male, began to glare at me because I had taken the interest of all the girls in the class.

The teacher then told me to go to the second to last seat at the back of the class. By the way, if you couldn't guess, it was by the window.

And so began the monotonic task of a high school student, class, homework, more class and more homework, ugh, makes me remember all that time I spent one millennia ago filling out paperwork.

Ugh, just thinking about it makes me flinch.

~Timeskip: Lunch Time~

~Issei Pov~

Finally, it's lunch time! I'm starving right now. Unsurprisingly, the girl in the class who were fawning over me at the beginning of class were now all asking me if I wanted to eat with them.

I politely told them no and went over to a tree to eat my lunch.

While I was eating I heard a noise, it was very faint, but with my dragon hearing I could hear it.

Bullies, somebody was being bullied. Crap, now what do I do, I can't just go All Might on them, that would be overkilled and it would totally ruin my clothes.

Not to mention it would tell the media that I was attending Kuho High.

No, I couldn't go in hero form to deal with this, I had to go has Issei Hyoudou, not Marcus Uzumaki.

I got up and fallowed the sound until I came across 5 guys, most probably jocks, who where bullying a kid.

He was about 14 to 15 years old, he had dark green hair 'How interesting' I thought to myself.

He was about 5'5, a normal height for a kid his age, he didn't look like he did any intensive sports like tennis or soccer but he did look like he was doing SOME sports like running or biking.

Anyway, he was probably being bullied for the answer for a homework, since the 5 jocks were about his age to.

"Alright you nerd, you're going to do our homework for us aren't you?" one of the jocks, who appeared to be their leader, said to him.

"No! I'm not going to be bullied by you anymore!" Yelled the kid who was being bullied.

The jock leader didn't seem to like his answer and decided to take a stray stick and tried to beat up the kid.

It was at that moment that I made my appearance, I ran at the jock leader and grabbed the stick, it took him a moment to realise that he didn't swing the stick and another moment to realise that the reason he didn't swing it was because I was holding onto it.

~Bullied Kid Pov~

That's it, I was going to be beaten up so bad for what I just did, I knew I should've just said yes and did their homework for them, but for some reason, something inside of me didn't agree with that and gave me a confidence boost.

Not like it was going to do a difference in a few seconds since I was going to be beaten to death.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to happen. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds. I didn't think it would take them that long to find something to beat me with.

I tentatively opened my eyes and saw a guy, he was pretty skinny and he had the most triangular head I had ever seen, but, what surprised me the most was that he had stopped my bully from, well, beating me up.

"Hey, let go you moron and I won't beat you up like that brat…" was all the jock leader could get out before he got a fist to the face.

You normally wouldn't expect someone to fly back from getting punched to the face, not at the distance they were, but he did, the jock got punched to the face and flew back a good meter or two.

I was shocked, I didn't think it was possible to be able to do that.

My savior then turned around to look at the other jocks who where very scared after seeing their leader get punch back a meter away by a guy who looked like a celery.

After giving them a look, they took their leader and ran away, screaming about how it wasn't over and that they were going to get their revenge.

My savior then turned to me.

"Young man, what's your name?" He asked me, he had a surprisingly grave voice, a bit like sandpaper.

~Issei Pov~

"My name is Eric, Eric Welshborn." The kid, now named Eric, told me.

"Well Eric, it's nice to meet you, I'm Issei." I said giving him my hand so he could get up.

~Timeskip: 10 Minutes Later~

~Issei Pov~

Ten minutes later we were eating lunch under the tree were I was previously. Eric was telling me why he was being bullied, it was all because of his hair color and his "Nerdiness" has he put it.

I keep listening to him, nodding when I thought it was appropriate.

I looked at my watch and saw that lunch time was going to end in 5 minutes.

"Well young man, lunch time is going to end in 5 minutes. How about we postpone this discussion to after school hours' end? How about it?" I asked Eric.

He seemed to think about it for moment and then nodded at me. After that we shook hand and went our separate way.

~Timeskip: After School~

~Issei Pov~

This is not normal, I told Eric to meet me at the school gate after school and he still wasn't there. Dammit, what if something had happened to him?

I began concentrating on any noise I could hear… I got it! It was him and a girl talking, they where at the park, it was about 5 minutes walk from here, but why was he there with her? Was she his girlfriend?

In any case, I needed to talk to him so I hurried over to the park.

Has I ran I could here what they where talking about, it really was like they were dating, not for long, but they were dating.

When I caught up to them they were close to the fountain in the middle of the park.

I tried to get closer but I hit a barrier, great, now what do I do?

I tried to look at what they were doing and I heard her say something that froze Eric.

"Would you die for me now?" She asked him. Dammit, what do I do now?

I saw her jump in the air and turn into a fallen angel, shit, no choice, I have to go hero mode.

I took a deep breath and grinned, an explosion of steam surrounded me.

~Eric Pov~

"Would you die for me now?", That's what she just asked me, I was going to die and their was nothing I could do about it.

" _Do you want to live"_ Great, not only was I going to die but now I was hearing voices

" _Tell me boy, do you want power?"_ 'Of course I want power, power to survive, but I don't have that power' I thought back to the voice

" _I can give you that power, do you accept it boy?"_ The voice asked me 'Of course I do, anything to continue living, I have a dream to complete and I'm not going to give up. That's what All Might always sais right "Never give up, Plus Ultra!" So I'm not giving up.' I old the voice.

Suddenly I felt power, that of which I had never felt before, flow into me.

I looked at the fallen angel and, with a shout of power, I hit her with all the power I had.

I slumbered down and looked up at her, she had gotten back to were she was, dammit, so even with all that power I'm still going to die, hum. Dammit!

I closed my eyes and waited, and for the second time today, it felt like an eternity before I felt nothing at all.

I opened my eyes and saw my idol, All Might had caught the light spear thingies from behind the fallen angel.

"Have no fear young man, why? Because I am here!" He told me before punching that fallen angel with more power then I could ever muster.

Before I could ask him anything I saw him kneel on the ground, like he was exhausted or something.

Has I got closer to him, I was steam coming out of him. Then an explosion happened.

~Issei Pov~

'Dammit, not now, anytime but now!' I thought to myself has I began to turn back into my civilian form.

"Dammit" was all I got out before an explosion of steam happened.

Like that I was back to my civilian form. I looked to the side and saw young Eric look like he just saw a ghost. Well, that was going to be a long explanation.

I motioned to him to fallow me to a bench that was close by. I sat down and motioned for him to sit down to.

"So young man, I assume that you have lots of question, right?" I asked him, even if I already knew the answer to the question.

"Of course I have question, first I thought I was going on a date, then said date tried to kill me and then I heard a strange voice in my head and then I find out that my idol is the same guy who saved me at lunch time? How am I supposed to take that?" He asked me, well, he had a point there.

"Alright then, I should probably start with why I'm going to your school. I'm actually 16 years old right now." After telling him my age he looked at me with shock "Before you ask me any question let me finish alright?" He nodded "Alright, so yes I'm 16 but only in this body, about a millennium ago I was killed and I was reincarnated in this body. My original name was Marcus Uzumaki and All Might is actually a play on my first title which was "The Almighty". At the age of 8 I reawaken my memories of my old life and became All Might Symbol Of Peace." I told him the compressed version.

He raised his hand, probably because he had a question, "You know were not at school right now, right?" I asked him with a small grin on my face.

He blushed and asked his question "Well, if that's so, then why did you untransformed in front of me then?" He asked me.

"Well, since all my awesome power was transferred to a, then, human body, my power has to not only adapt but also turn this body into what it was long ago, right now I'm ¾ of the way there. The answer to your question is simple, this body can't handle having all that power flowing trough it for more then 3 hours a day and if you've been reading the news, I spent about 2 hours and 55 minutes this morning doing hero work." I answered his question.

He looked positively shocked. I turned to him and asked him my own question. "Young man, what's your dream?" I asked him.

He looked even more shocked when I asked him that question, like he wasn't expecting me to be interested in his life.

"Well, you see, when I was younger, me and my parents would watch hero shows and movie and hero's always passionate me." I saw his expression get sorrowful "Then, 2 years after your appearance, they died in a car crash."

I interrupted him "Young man, I'm sorry, if I was there that day maybe I could've help."

It was his turn to interrupt me. He shook his head negatively "No, they died from the impact. It was a drunk driver and he wasn't looking, he was driving a cargo truck and he killed them."

I looked at him shock "Then at school people started to pity me, pity the guy who didn't have any parents anymore." After he got out that sentence he started to cry.

"Then it went from pitying to bulling, they started to bully me when they realise that I didn't have parents to call the direction in case of problems." He started to cry even more at that point.

"I enrolled at Kuho High because it was a private school and I had the grads to get in." He started to cry profusely now.

"You asked me what my dream was? It's to become a hero like you All Might, to become a hero and to keep others from feeling the same pain I did when my parents died, to keep others from feeling the pain of being bullied and having nobody to help you get through it." He then looked at me and even though he was crying profusely, I could see the determination in his eyes.

I sighted and got up, I took a couple of steeps forwards and turned to him.

"Young man, you told me your dream is to become a hero right?" He nodded.

"Well, I can tell you right here, right now that a true hero never gives up. What you did a few minutes ago, nobody other then a hero in the making could've stood up to her. Even with the odds staked against you, you still stood up and confronted her." I told him with my hero grin on my face.

He started to to cry even more, if that was even possible, and got to his knees in front of me, clutching his heart.

I took a deep breath and turned into my hero form and with a grin worthy of a million dollars I took that young man down a path. "Young man, you to, can become a hero, I, All Might, will help you in your quest in becoming a hero!" I told him.

He looked at me with shock filling his face, I took a steep forward and gave him a hug.

I knew, at this moment, that this young boy, no, this man, was going to be great someday, and I was going to help him become the best! Plus Ultra!

~End Of Chapter~

 **So, how was it? In the next chapter Le Fay makes an appearance and so does Asia. Have you ever seen somebody being bullied? Or have experienced it for yourself, I never was bullied but I can tell you from experience of seeing it that being bullied is not fun and that it shouldn't happened. So I hope that with this small message you to will become a hero to someone in need somewhere, wherever you are, whoever you are. Anyway, back to the story, can you guess which dragon Eric will have since it's clear that Issei doesn't have the Welsh dragon inside of him, Eric could have the Vanishing dragon or the Welsh dragon, stay tune to learn that in the next chapter of Issei Hyoudou: Symbol Of Peace. Plus Ultra!**


	3. Chapter 3: All Might, Wedding Crasher!

**Well, I hope you like this new instalment of "Issei Hyoudou: Symbol Of Peace". By the way, I'm currently working on a new story. I don't know if it'll be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story but I'll to that later.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this new instalment Plus Ultra!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" _Welsh Dragon/Vanishing Dragon Talking"_

' _Welsh Dragon/Vanishing Dragon Thinking'_

" **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" ** _Technique/Attack"_**

 **~Story Start ~**

~Eric Pov~

It has been ten days. Ten grueling days since I was almost killed by a fallen angel. Ten grueling days since I discovered the secret of All Might and ten grueling days since I became his disciple.

Who would have known that being the disciple of All Might was that tough? For the past ten days I've been training, training like I never had before.

I woke up at 5 in the morning to eat breakfast and to a morning jog.

Then I went through the school day, with Issei helping me with some of the stuff I was learning to learn it quicker.

Then after school I went to the park with him and we trained. From push-up and sit-up to miscellaneous training such has lifting different items.

I was training with the goal to inherit part of his power and to awaken my sacred gear.

Even though I didn't need to train to awaken the sacred gear I still felt I needed to.

On the 6 day I awoke it and found out it was the **Boosted Gear** whose power was to double the user's strength every ten second by sacrificing stamina.

I was also training to protect those I loved. For now it was only All Might but that list would grow with time. All Might told me so.

Other than that the bullying at school stopped. After hearing what Issei did to the guys that tried to bully me nobody tried again.

It was now Thursday and Kiba Yuto told me that Rias Gremory wanted to see me.

I told Issei and he agreed to come with me, but not has Issei Hyoudou, his civilian form, but has All Might the Symbol of Peace.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to go. I looked behind me and saw All Might looking back at me with his signature grin. It was now or never.

~Rias Pov~

It was almost time for the meeting Kiba seated up with Eric Welshborn.

He interested me, a lot. Almost a week ago I saw him with a fallen angle and the next morning everybody had forgotten about her. The fact that he was still alive told me that he either killed her, somebody else did or he was one of their ally.

Not only that but about three days ago he came to school with a different aura than usual. Koneko was able to confirm that it was the aura of a dragon.

*Knock Knock*

That must be him.

"Come in!" I yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

I was surprised when I was not only Eric but a mountain of muscle just outside of my door. He was so big that he didn't even fit thought the door!

With further investigation of the man, if you could even call him that, I found that I knew who he was. I had never met him before but his fame told me right away who he was.

All Might, Symbol of Peace.

I blanched. What was the Symbol of Peace doing here! Did he come to exterminate the devils in the school?

No, that couldn't be it. It just couldn't. We didn't do anything wrong did we?

Before I could ask him what he was doing here he rose his hand, kami, his hand was about one and a half time the size of my head, he could crush my head just by taking it in the palm of his hand.

Before I could go further down the path of madness, he looked at my expression and chucked.

"Have no fear young lady, I am not here because of you. I am here to accompany my disciple." He told me, his voice even more booming in person then on TV.

What he said caught my attention, his disciple? Eric was his disciple?

Panic flooded my body, I couldn't reincarnate Eric into a devil, if I did All Might might kill me for doing such a thing to his disciple.

~All Might Pov~ (AN: I'm going to be referring to him has All Might when he is in Hero Form and has Issei while in his Civilian Form.)

I had to contain my laughter when I took a look at the young lady that wanted to talk to young Eric.

Her face twisted in horror once she saw me enter the room, which soon change to relief once I told her I hadn't come for her.

But that changed quickly to when I told her young Eric was my disciple.

Looks like she had seen, well, more like felt young Eric's power boost (no pun intended). It also looked like she wanted to reincarnate him into a devil.

Well, let's see were that went shall we?

~Rias Pov~

When I finally calmed my nerves I took a deep breath and looked at Eric.

"Well, um, how can I say this? Um, I'm Rias Gremory and I need your help." Was what I told him.

"My help? In doing what?" was his answer.

"Well, you see, my family engaged me to a prick and I need help to end the marriage agreement." I explained to him.

"And where exactly does that include young Eric?" Asked All Might.

"Well, you see, high-class devils have something called peerage. It's basically a chest game. There is the king, me, the queen, Akeno over there, 2 knights, Kiba is my only knight for now, 2 rooks, Koneko is my only rook for now to, 2 bishops, Asia over there is also my only bishop for now (In this story Rias meets Asia before the whole event with the fallen angel.) and eight pawns, I don't have any pawn." I said, explaining the peerage system to them.

"So you wanted to recruit young Eric in your peerage?" Asked All Might

"Well, yes because notice how Eric suddenly has a dragon aura and wanted to invite him in my peerage." I explained my reason to them, not wanting to anger All Might.

"And let me guess, you wanted to recruit him because this 'prick' you're engaged to is very strong and you need help in defeating him?" All Might asked me, trying to guess what I was going to say.

"Yes, those where my intention, well, they were before I was you enter in the room that is." I told him.

Before I could continue a magic seal appeared on the ground in front of us. Seeing the magic seal All Might disappeared form the room, probably to not alert the underworld of his presence in Kuho City.

Upon further investigation of the magic seal I realized it was the seal of the Phenex House.

I growled knowing immediately that it was Riser.

He stepped out of the seal and grinned at me.

Oh boy was this going to be a moment.

~Timeskip: After the meeting~

~Eric Pov~

After the little meeting with Rias, which introduced her 'fiancé', I went back to my house.

Once there I called All Might and filled him in into what was going on since he vanished from the room.

After hanging up the phone I looked at the date. Ten days before the big day, I had to get ready and plan this out!

~Timeskip: After the Rating Game between Rias and Riser~

~Rias Pov~

Dammit, even with all the training we did I still wasn't able to beet Riser, sure it was a close call for him but I still wasn't able to beat him.

I looked outside the window of the room I was in, the room in which I had to choose a wedding dress.

Dammit…

~Timeskip: Time of the wedding~

(AN: Sorry about all the Timeskip but I'm running out of imagination on what to wright.)

~Rias Pov~

I appeared from my magic circle after Riser finished his speech about how 'superior' and how much more 'powerful' he was.

Before he could continue with his speech however, the doors exploded inwards. Somebody had kicked down the doors with enough power to send them flying thought the room.

Then a booming voice was heard from within the smoke.

"Have no fear young lady, why?" the voice asked. Hope appeared in my heart, I had heard this speech before from those internet video. It was the same speech that was repeated to people in need of help.

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Bellowed the voice from within the smoke.

The smoke seemed to move from the power held within those words exposing the hulking form of the Symbol of Peace.

Riser is his rage screamed at All Might, not realising who he was.

"Who are you, you damn peasant! How dare you interrupt this event!"

"Who am I you ask shonen?" the Symbol of Peace spoke, looking like he was going to burst out laughing anytime soon.

"I am All Might! Symbol of Peace! But right now, my apprentice made a promise, it was to help young Rias in her problem, has such I am bound by honor to help her out with her problem!" He bellowed out, his grin never wavering.

"Well, it would seem we have quite the peculiar problem now don't we?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw my brother come through a magic circle.

"How about we make this interesting, a match between the Symbol of Peace and one who possesses the power of the phoenix?" My brother asked the two men.

"I have no problem with this arrangement, how about you shonen?"

"I will accept to, I will kill this insolent peasant and claim my Rias!"

With those words they were both teleported to a rating game field.

I could only hope that All Might was has powerful has he was made out to be.

I looked at the camera feed of the arena and found All Might looking back at me, his back turned to me but his head looking at me none the less.

He gave me a thumb up and said something.

"Have no fear shoujo, I will defeat him, that's a promise, Plus Ultra!" He grinned at me.

It was time to fight.

~Chapter end~

 **Sorry if the chapter was a bit of a disappointment but I needed to make a connecting between Issei, Eric and Rias. Not only that but I had to make it short since we all know that Issei would wipe the floor with Riser, which is why I didn't include the fight between Riser and Rias, nor the training Rias and her peerage did. By the way, Asia was made part of Rias's peerage after Issei killed Raynare. After he killed her, the other fallen angel fled the area when they heard of him and they left Asia behind, she was found by Rias and made into her bishop.**

 **Anyway, I hope you still like this chapter, however short and boring it was.**

 **I hope to see you guys in the next instalment of Issei Hyoudou: Symbol Of Peace.**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	4. Chapter 4: SMASH!

**Well here we are again with another chapter of Issei Hyoudou: Symbol Of Peace. I'm sorry about the lack of update, but I had a very busy week at school and I could spare anytime to writing. Anyway, I'll try to have an other chapter out for Sunday. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" _Welsh Dragon/Vanishing Dragon Talking"_

' _Welsh Dragon/Vanishing Dragon Thinking'_

" **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

 **~Story Start ~**

*Sound* = Sounds

~All Might Pov- Sometime after his entrance into the ballroom~

'Yeah, that was totally awesome! I should've brought a camera to take a picture of the shojo's face when I got here!' I thought while looking at all of their faces

I had just arrived and they all looked stupefied. Looks like they didn't think anybody would have to balls to interrupt their little wedding ceremony. Eh, first time for everything.

"Have no fear young lady, why?" I asked the audience through the smoke cloud that was caused by the broken door I had just kicked down to get in the room.

Yeah, who cares about the door? I had to make a cool entrance and kicking down the door was the most awesome choice so sue me!

I looked around and saw the look of hope that made its way on young Rias's face when she heard me, eh, so she knew that little speech of mine, eh, so she's one of those otaku fangirls?

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!" I yelled, finishing my little introduction speech.

Has I finished speaking the smoke cleared from in front of me, the power I put in my voice having moved it.

I almost bursted out laughing when I saw the look on the face of the Phenex boy. He looked like he was going to burst anytime soon!

His face was so red it could've rivaled Kushina's face when she was a brat!

"Who are you, you damn peasant! How dare you interrupt this event!" He shouted, looking even more red then before.

"Who am I you ask shonen?" I asked him, laughing internally from the pleasure I had in causing him trouble.

"I am All Might! Symbol of Peace! But right now, my apprentice made a promise, it was to help young Rias with her problem, has such I am bound by honor to help her out with her problem!" I shouted, way to close to bursting out laughing.

~Timeskip: Match time! ~

~All Might Pov~

"Alright, both fighters ready?" Asked a voice which came from nowhere, probably from a visioning room.

"Yes" we both answered the voice.

"Then begin!" The voice shouted.

"Alright you peasant, I'm going to…" The young Phenex never had the time to finish what he was going to say since I rammed my fist against his face.

*SMASH!*

He was violently thrown back from the impact with my fist, he rolled on the ground for about five meters and stopped.

He got back up, his face still regenerating from the impact.

He looked enraged from my action.

'This is going to be fun!" I thought while grinning like a loon.

~Rias Pov: Beginning of the match~

"Then begin!" I heard Grayfia's voice say through the microphone.

"Alright you peasant, I'm going to…" Was all Riser got out before he was violently thrown back.

I blinked and did a double check, he had obviously been hit by something but what? It had moved so fast I didn't even see it!

I looked back at Risers last standing position and saw All Might's fist outstretched! He was what had hit Riser! But at such speed, it should be impossible for such a giant man to move at such speed, considering he was just human it made it even more impossible, yet he had done it!

I looked at Risers position and saw him getting back up, looking worse for wear, his face was still regenerating from the impact from All Might's fist.

Not only that but it looked like his back was also in pretty bad shape.

"You peasant! I'm going to destroy you!" He yelled before throwing a giant fireball the double the size of All Might strait at him!

I looked back at All Might only to see him grin and rear back his fist.

"SMASH!" He roared before punching the air in front of him, the force of his fist displaced the air in front of it and formed a shock wave.

The shock wave was so powerful that it ripped right through Riser's fireball like it was made of wet paper.

The look of shock on Riser's face told everyone that the fireball was made using all of his energy and that he was planning on finishing the match quickly.

That plan obviously failed and now he was out of energy.

In the blink of an eye he was once again thrown back at the ground from some unseen force, everybody was able to conclude that it was All Might and that he was moving at super speed.

One look at the Phenex family told everybody that, while they were expecting Riser to lose, they didn't expect it to be from such a large margin of power.

*BROOOWM! *

A gigantic vacuum sound resonated throughout the arena. All heads were turned to the fight.

On the battlefield, or what was left of it, you could see Riser's terrified face and All Might's fist inches to it's sides.

The vacuum sound having been caused by his fist breaking the protective barrier that separated the battlefield from the dimensional gap.

Most people where still going over the fact that All Might, despite his humongous size, was still able to go that fast, the fact that he wasn't a devil or and angel (either kind of angel), was astounding to most high-class devil.

Most high-class devils where still under the impression that humans where weak creature and that even those possessing sacred gears where still relatively weak compared to any devils. To see a human, no matter how big he was, destroy a high-class devil, a PHENEX no less, was a big shock to most of them.

Rias, still astounded by the power of the symbol of peace, looked at Riser. The young Phenex looked like he was going to faint at any moment, haven been so close to being killed, and by someone he had jugged beneath him at that!

Ravel, similar to Rias, was still struggling to understand that her brother had lost to a human, A HUMAN!

~Back to Riser~

~3rd Pov~

Riser didn't understand, this was supposed to be easy, kill the peasant in front of him and take Rias has his bride! It wasn't supposed to be like this! He wasn't supposed to be defeated by a human! He was Riser Phenex!

From his point of view, All Might rose and eyebrow at Riser attempt at getting back up, 'Well, he might not be all that powerful for all the boasting he was doing, but he sure is determined to kill me.' Concluded the symbol of peace.

Riser, having finally gotten back up, began charging the most powerful technique he knew. It was a forbidden technique, one that not only took a lot of power but had the drawback of leaving the user helpless after using it.

To Riser however, it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that he was going to kill the peasant in front of him.

All Might, having seen the young Phenex beginning to charge his technique, decided not to interfere with what he was doing, being curious to see if the Phenex family had a technique that could rival his brother's fire.

After a couple of minutes of charging his technique, Riser was ready to attack, "Behold peasant, this is a forbidden technique of my family. This technique is powerful enough to kill a low-class dragon!" He yelled before throwing the technique at All Might.

"Forbidden Phenex Technique: Phoenix Fire!" Riser bellowed (AN: I know the name suck but sue me, I didn't know what else to put T-T).

The technique took the form of a phoenix and started to gain speed. Everything that was remotely close to it was burned.

Ravel, having seen the technique before, smirked, there was no way this peasant was going to survive being hit by that technique!

Still, it worried her when the hulking man made no move of dodging the powerful attack, on the contrary, she saw him rear back his fist has if he was going to punch the technique away.

At that point, most high-class devils where expecting one of three things: (1) All Might was going to dodge the technique, (2) All Might had some sort of defensive technique that would stop the young Phenex's technique or (3) All Might was going to die.

Most people where either going with option 1 or 3, there was no way he had any defensive technique!

What happened next blew the mind of everybody watching.

"SMASH!" The symbol of peace roared a war cry before punching the air in front of himself.

The punch had so much power behind it that it pushed the air in front of him and formed a shockwave, however, unlike last time, this one seemed to have much more power behind it.

The shockwave of air completely tore trough the young Phenex's technique like a wet paper bag and continued until it reached Riser.

Once it reached Riser, the rating game dimension collapsed, the strain of the battle having weakened the barrier making the dimension stable.

~Chapter End~

 **And here we go, I know that this chapter was, again, a bit small but still, I was running on fumes when writing this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like the battle between Issei and Riser. I hope to see you all next time on Issei Hyoudou: Symbol Of Peace!**

 **See y'all later!**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
